User blog:Litost/Whale song of the Void
Hello, people of Dishonored Wiki. I know that some of you are capable of extracting bits and pieces from the game, such as .gifs and .oggs. I've searched all over the internet for the complete theme that is present in the background while in the Void, the song of the suffering whale in conjunction with the instrumental theme. As corny as it sounds, it just resonates with me on a deeply personal level, truly. I've had no luck at all in finding the background soundtrack, however, and was hoping that maybe one of you "extractors" could somehow record the theme present while in the Void and upload it somewhere for me to download and listen to. I'm not tech savvy at all, so it's nothing I can feasibly do myself. I can't really access the theme on my own, as a console player, and even if I could, I don't know or have the time to learn how to record it so I can listen to it at any time with headphones undisturbed. I simply feel lost without this whale song. Without getting too deep into my personal issues, I at times feel hollow at my core, and instrumentals of this ilk, lacking in disruptive lyrics, help me to drift away from thoughts that plague me and commonly lead to... contemplations. I know this is a rather stupid request, quite literally pointless to the wiki in, like, every regard, so if it can't be done, I'm fine with that. I haven't made a lot of contributions anyway, and I probably won't anytime soon, due to life issues and lack of time, so I can't say I really deserve the effort. This is to hoping that maybe, just maybe, this recording can and will somehow be done by someone. It's a theme I honestly think I can, at times, listen to all day. It really fulfilled it's role of amplifying the atmosphere of the Void and representing it as an oblivion of sorts. To be able to drift away in the theme of that place, of that oblivion, where all my lively troubles for a time become void, would really allow for nice moments of respite. If it helps, I was able to find a piece comprised of the instrumental theme, but it doesn't have the part that most profoundly resonates with my melancholy, the bellow of the tortured whale. (source) I'm looking for the entire soundtrack present in the background of the Void, with all of the sounds made by the player/Corvo removed (Blinking, running, landing, etc.). Maybe it can be done by just standing in the Void for, like, four minutes, which would be more than enough time for me to enjoy the whale song, which I would constantly replay anyway. And I'm sorry if my writing it stupidly wordy. I know it is, but I did this with the intention of showing just how passionate I truly am about acquiring this theme on file, to show how much I arguably need it in my life. Category:Blog posts